The present invention relates to orthopedic implants and, in particular, it concerns an expanding arcuate implant for insertion between two regions of tissue.
It is known to employ arcuate implants, in certain applications referred to informally as a “banana cage”. In the particular example of intervertebral fusion, the curvature of the arcuate implant is typically intended to fit to the curvature of the anterior portion intervertebral space. An example of such an implant may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,991.